User talk:DaNASCAT
RE: TOU Removal I was expecting that throughly documenting and structuring the code in Wikia.css would eventually backfire on me ;) But in all seriousness; I accept the changes you made. Allow me to explain the rationale behind the overrides I made - perhaps this will help you, Wikia, in your work on fixing bugs/adding features or allowing some of the features that are currently mandatory to be optional: *Category Select button - You have to realize that this wiki is being heavily vandalized, on a daily basis. The ease with which the categories could be added with this extension, resulted in me and the handful of other contributors there are here, having to undo a lot of random/offensive/irrelevant category additions from articles. After I hid the button, this practice stopped entirely. Furthermore, the category structure for this wiki is already "established", there is no need for additional categories which would only cause confusion and distort the current structure. Thus, the only purpose the Category Select button will serve again is to add random/offensive/irrelevant categories to articles. Additionally, it doesn't look too good in dark-themed wikis. I really wish this extension was made optional. *Create Page button in sidebar - Similarly to the above, vandals of all sorts were adding a lot of irrelevant pages to the wiki, without any regard to the local Wiki Rules. I guess I'll have to deal with that again. I can see why this button is needed, but I can assure you that the wiki already covers all aspects of the game it describes, so with or without the button, there simply is no need for more articles. *Table expand button - There was a time when this feature broke a lot of tables on the wiki, collapsible tables in particular, which weren't too wide to need this button at all. I'm glad to see that it's fixed now. Hope some of this feedback helps you, Wikia, in enhancing the user/admin experience. — Sovq 20:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Sovq, I thank you for your polite and detailed response. Obviously I don't get quite the same etiquette back a lot of times, which is unfortunate because I really do understand that these things are not meant to be malicious but logical experiments to see if they alleviate problems. I am passing your feedback on to the proper determiners of policy, colleagues of mine who I promise you take this feedback very seriously. ::If you feel as though these tools are being used for mostly vandalism purposes now that they are re-enabled, we can certainly try to help you by setting up some form of ProtectSite, user right change, or AbuseFilter. Let me know if these are needed and we can work with you to determine what is the best course of action. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for reassuring me that my feedback isn't ignored. I often get the impression, especially when posting on Community Central, that even though the feedback is heard and handled by the community managers professionally, it doesn't always reach the developers of certain projects. Anyway, thanks for offering additional tools. Hopefully they won't be needed. Judging by the most recent bad edits like this or this no matter what I do, the vandalism won't stop. — Sovq 21:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::How consistent is this vandalism issue? Does it come in waves? Has blocking ever made a dent in it or do you suspect proxies? Would you consider blocking anon editing for a while to see if it makes a dent? --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::The excessive vandalism has been here since I joined. After I got admin rights I semi-protected a bunch of high-traffic pages and since then it's become easier to control. I doubt there's sockpuppeting/proxies involved. In my opinion, there are a bunch of reasons for this situation, none of which can be resolved on the wiki. The game just attracts a lot of immature people, for whom the wiki is the perfect place to vent their game-related frustration. I'm sure that blocking anonymous user would be helpful, so if that could be done without a 'community discussion' (it's not like there's an active community on the wiki anyway), I would appreciate it. — Sovq 21:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (unindent) Okay, let's try that than and see if it works. You have a good pulse on this community, so you definitely know best. No more anon edits as of .... right ... now (presses a button somewhere on the internet). --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC)